tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antioch's Journal, Volume 2
|image = |mod = Undeath |type = journal |author = Antioch |location = Ravenscorn Spire |quest = In Their Footsteps }} Antioch's Journal, Volume 2 is a journal added by Undeath. Acquisition The journal is found as part of the introductory quest In Their Footsteps within Ravenscorn Spire and is found in the basement of the tower. Contents Entry six: At last I have made some sense of the inscriptions here. The Tome is not a guide, but the notes and experiments of one like myself, who sought the secrets of Lichdom. Three items in particular receive special mention in the Tome; the Trappings of a Fallen Archmage, the Heart of a Priest of Arkay, and an Elixir created from one of two ingredients. I must investigate further.. Entry seven: The arcane and ceremonial significance of these seemingly unrelated artifacts suggests to me some clear, and powerful evocation of external forces. It should not come as a surprise to me that the Daedric lords of Oblivion may somehow be involved in the bartering of power for this ritual, but these offerings do not coincide with any that would be expected from the traditional sixteen Princes... -Still, I suspect there must be some form of ritual significance in requiring the Heart of the God of Life and Death's followers. Mercifully, this is one of the easiest of the Tome's requirements to obtain. I have assigned Gundar and some of his 'agents' to ransack the Temple of Arkay near Lake Ilinalta and perform the necessary rites on some fool. Whoever they leave alive. As long as the organ is extracted properly, I care little. Entry eight: After some extensive research of alchemical records, Celedaen's notes and the inscriptions in the Tome, I have sent Selonius and three others to perform the alchemy at the plateau overlooking the Reach. I've him the particulars of the two elixirs, Namira's Corrosion and Embalming Essence. I must ponder over their effects and how they relate to the ritual itself before selecting which compound to create the final elixir with... Entry nine: A pedestrian browsing of Skyrim's magical annuads was sufficient to reveal the legend of an Archmage of Winterhold whose enchanted raiments fortified his spiritual and physical prowess. Archmage Vyngald was supposedly buried with his relics, and it will be only too easy to relieve him of them. I have seen Wynestra to locate and exhume the remains near Winterhold, and secure his Shroud. Entry ten: The last piece of the puzzle appears to lie in the Dragontail Mountains. I am uncertain why it did not occur to me before. Celedaen's 'sovereign', the offerings and evocations alluded to in the ritual components... The legendary King of Worms and his followers were among the first to achieve the state of Lichdom. Surely, if anywhere, some answers or clues as to the missing piece I am seeking will lie where they once worked and practices our Black Arts. I have waited decades for this moment, but I can wait no longer. I will leave for the Dragontail Mountains in search of the barrow immediately, and send for the artifacts here in Skyrim when it has been located. Category:Skyrim: Undeath Category:Skyrim: Undeath Books